Odd Meets His Match
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Name says it all. Its a really Odd female version of Odd, and they appear to love to hate each other. But time spent in Lyoko could change all of that...one way or the other...Rated for later chapters...
1. Me No Get Free Donuts?

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER ONE

Me No Get Free Donuts?

"Odd…Odd…"

Odd groaned and shifted in his sleep. Why was the beautiful girl becoming one of his best friends, Ulrich?

Eeww…

Ulrich slapped Odd's face, making him jump.

"WHAT!?!?" Odd shouted.

"Odd, you told me to use any means to get you up today, and that includes violence!" Ulrich cried.

"And why would I do that?" Odd snapped, glaring at Ulrich.

Ulrich sighed. "Free donuts ring a bell?"

"Free…" Odd muttered. "Donuts…" His eyes snapped open fully, and he leapt out of bed and ran out of the door, pyjamas coming down almost and all!

Ulrich leaned out the door, calling to him to hide his shame, but Odd took no notice.

All that was on his mind were two little words that made his heart sing: Free and Donuts.

Apart, they were wonderful.

But together, in the same sentence, they were simply delectable!

He suddenly became aware that someone was running down the hallways of Kadic, next to him, at the same speed (full tilt) and heading towards the cafeteria.

She had short brown hair that was messy and looked flyaway, pale skin and she was short, like him. She was wearing a falling down pale blue silk nightie, and one pink bunny slipper.

She glanced at him out of the corner of one leaf coloured eye, and it flashed angrily.

Odd understood completely, and ran even faster.

_There's no way she's getting MY donuts_! Odd thought to himself.

The girl ran quicker as well, intent on beating Odd to the delectamables…

They reached the open cafeteria doors at the same time, and tried to squeeze through, as the rest of the school stampeded up behind them, with Ulrich at the head of the pack.

What he saw made him laugh out loud, along with the rest of the school.

Odd, with his boxers at half-mast, trying to squeeze through the doorway, but he couldn't because a girl, with equally falling down pyjamas and no shame whatsoever, was also trying to get in there.

At last, the two of them got through, only to find themselves sprawled across the floor, with Odd lying on top of the girl.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before an angry voice boomed: "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!?"

It was Jim, one of the teachers at Kadic. He was staring down at the two kids on the floor, with a mixture of anger and shock on his face.

Odd immediately jumped up, and accidentally stepped on the girl's hand.

She winced, but didn't say anything, as she stood up and adjusted her nightgown, as Odd pulled up his boxers.

Jim's face was red with anger. "MR. DELLA ROBBIA! YOU KNOW THE SCHOOL RULES! THERE IS TO BE ABSOLUTELY NO MAKING OUT IN THE SCHOOL!"

Odd actually wrung his hands, as students began to file into the room and head towards the free donut wagon.

"But Jim, I wasn't…" Odd began, but Jim cut him off.

"Detention." He said firmly, and then turned to the impatient girl, whom was gazing longingly at the donuts and mouthing the words like 'cinnamon' and 'glazed'. "And you, Miss. Paleshines, I understand that you are new at this school, and do not know the rules, and so I am issuing you with an official warning."

"Fine, whatever…" The girl said, switching her gaze for one tenth of a nano second towards Jim, and then it darted back towards the donuts.

"Jim! Oh Jim!" A tall teacher with light brown hair ran towards him.

"Yes Claire, what is it?" Jim asked her.

"This student may be new," Claire said. "But she was supposed to fill out the questionnaire that I gave her yesterday! Not make an origami bird out of it!"

The girl shrugged. "Hey, it was boring."

Jim and Claire both turned a bright and angry shade of red.

"GARDEN DUTY FOR THE BOUTH OF YOU DELINQUENTS!" They shouted, pointing outside. "NOW!"

Both Odd and the new girl groaned.

"Me No Get Free Donuts?" They asked, meekly.


	2. Water Fight!

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER TWO

Water Fight!

"Man, I hate Garden Duty!" Odd groaned, as pulled out a weed from the bed of dirt.

"Really?" The new girl said, as she watered some plants with a spraying hose. "I don't, I think that it's wonderful."

"You do?" Now Odd was really freaked out.

"Yeah," She said, wiping her hand across her forehead and leaving a trail of dirt. "Plants are terrific, you can really learn a lot from them."

Odd stared at her for a full moment, before pulling out another weed and saying: "Not when I don't get my free donuts because of them!"

She sighed. "Hey, I didn't get mine either. And they had triple chocolate ones…" Her gaze and mind wandered, and the spray from the hose accidentally (_maybe…_) wet Odd's boxers where you never want them to be wet!

"Hey!" Odd cried, jumping away from the spray, and landing in the mud.

"Oops, sorry…" The girl giggled, and went back to watering her veggies.

And then, two minutes later, she had shifted the hose again, and sprayed Odd's bare chest.

"Yikes!" Odd shrieked. "That's cold!"

She nodded. "It _is_ only seven in the morning; it's to be expected…" Her gaze wandered, and the next thing Odd knew, he was being hit in the face with the freezing cold water!

He growled. "Okay!" He cried, leaping towards her. "That's it!" He wrestled with her to grab the hose (and they nearly lost their pyjamas in the process) and both of them rolled around in the dirt, wetting each other and yelling and, occasionally, laughing.

"MR. DELLA ROBBIA!" Jim roared.

Odd and the new girl both stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Neither one of them noticed the fact that, once again, Odd was on top of her. Neither noticed that Odd's boxers were at half mast _yet_ again. And neither noticed that, although her nightie was technically still on her, it had become _very_ see-through…

With a screech, she pulled herself out from underneath of Odd, slapped him in the face as he climbed to his feet, and ran from sight, leaving Jim glaring at Odd, whom was struggling to pull up his boxers and turn of the hose, the water was now at about ankle height…


	3. Odd Bit Me!

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER THREE

ODD _BIT_ ME!

Odd's friends met up with him after he had gone back to his room to change into his usual clothes.

Yumi had saved him a few donuts, which he accepted gratefully.

Aelita noticed the new girl standing some ways off, with no friends and no donuts.

Feeling sorry for her, she walked up to her and offered her the bag with the donut that she had saved.

"I don't need any friends right now!" The new girl snapped but, after looking at the hurt look on Aelita's face, her red eyes softened (why were they looking _red_?) to a leaf green and she took the bag, blushing. "But, umm, thanks anyways…" She murmured, turning around and walking away.

Aelita watched her go, and didn't even realise when Odd came up behind her.

"Don't mind Miss. Paleshines here, she's got issues." Odd said.

"Yeah…issues…" Aelita muttered, staring at the receding figure.

Odd glanced at her.

And, wouldn't you know it, when Odd and his friends turned up for Physics the next day; they discovered that the new girl was sitting in a seat in the back row.

"Hey, it's her…" Ulrich muttered. "The witch…"

The girl suddenly turned to them, and her peaceful green eyes flashed a bright red. The moment passed and the girl's head snapped back towards the front of the classroom, where the teacher was handing around the attendance sheets.

"And we have a new student today, and so I would like you all to make her feel welcomed." The teacher said, smiling at the new girl, whom did not smile back.

"Yeah, but what's her name?" Ulrich whispered to Odd. "All we know is that her last name is Paleshines!"

"Why are you taking such an interest in her, Ulrich?" Jeremy asked. "Are you in love with her?"

As Aelita giggled, Odd rolled his eyes. "No way, everybody knows that Ulrich's in love with Yumi…"  
Ulrich clapped his hand over Odd's mouth.

Odd _bit_ him…

"OW! MISS! ODD _BIT_ ME!" Ulrich shouted, jumping up.

"Ah, thank you, you have just volunteered to collect the attendance sheets." The teacher smiled.

"What?" Ulrich's face burned, but he sighed with resignation and walked to the back of the room.

The new girl handed the sheet to him, glaring at him with red eyes the whole time.

_What's with her?_ Ulrich wondered, as he started walking back to the front of the classroom. _Is she being possessed by Xana?_

Glancing down at the paper in his hands, Ulrich scanned the list of names, which went from surname to Christian name.

And, at last, he found it, as he was handing the attendance record back to the teacher.

He went back to his desk, feeling perplexed.


	4. Kiwi & Eve

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER FOUR

Kiwi & Eve

"Her name is Eve, Eve Paleshines." Ulrich announced.

"Okay, so now we know her name, but what's her game?" Yumi, a Japanese girl dressed all in black, asked.

"Yeah, I saw her eyes, if that's what you're talking about…" Jeremy adjusted his glasses on his face, and added: "Could she be under control by Xana?"

"I doubt it." Aelita said, unexpectedly. "When Xana possesses somebody, their eyes don't glow from red to green. Guys, I think that this is something very different…"

"Like what?" Odd asked. "She's really a Christmas Tree Decoration in disguise?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

Eve gasped and turned around, expecting to see…well, what she didn't expect to see was a dog.

It was, at first glance, kinda ugly. But, when you looked past that, it was really kinda cute.

It walked up to Eve and sat by her feet (which were wearing purple sandals).

Eve's eyes flashed from red to green, as she relaxed, and she leant down and picked up the little dog.

It immediately started to lick her face, and she had to laugh.

"Okay little dog," Eve said, walking down the hallway. "Time to find your owner, I guess…"

The dog nuzzled against her purple blouse.

Imagine Eve's surprise – and sheer horror – when she walked into the cafeteria, and Odd's voice shouted out: "KIWI!"

The dog barked back in reply, but didn't move, as Odd walked up to them (well, actually, he ran, but anyways…) followed by his friends.

"Where was he?" Odd asked.

"Hallway." Eve replied, handing the dog over to his respective owner.

Aelita smiled at Eve. "Hello, Eve." She said.

Eve jumped, and her eyes flashed briefly from green to red. She looked at Aelita, and nodded a greeting.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed, and I mean REALLY flashed, like three red, three green.

She shook her head as if to clear it, and her eyes remained red.

"Goodbye…" She said, shortly, and she turned and ran.

All at once Jeremy's computer beeped, signalling an activated tower.


	5. Shock Surprise

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER FIVE

Shock Surprise

"That's strange…" Jeremy said. "Somebody's blocked the passageway…"

Yumi gasped and moved forward. She saw the problem that was in the form of the fact that the elevator button wasn't _there_ anymore, and nodded. "You're right, we can't get into the scanner room. How could this have happened?"

Suddenly, Aelita let out a yell. "Jeremy! Come here!"

Jeremy rushed over to the computer.

"Look, there's somebody already in Lyoko!" Aelita pointed.

"Two somebodies, actually…" Ulrich pointed out. "And they look almost exactly the same…in fact…they look like…"

"EVE!" The five of them screamed in unison.

"Hey guys, check this out…" Jeremy said. "The tower's just been deactivated!"

"Could Eve have done that?" Ulrich wondered.

"Or whoever else is in there with her…" Odd added.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Jeremy said. "There's a timer on this thing. The process will occur in ten seconds…"

The cards both began to dematerialize their owners. But, the strange thing was, when one of them just transferred itself into a secret folder, where a digital key locked it and then vanished, the other key card simply disappeared.

"Weird…" Yumi muttered, as the elevator doors opened (and the button reappeared.) and Eve stepped out.

She looked exhausted.

But her eyes characteristically flashed when she saw the five other kids in the room before her.

"What are you guys doing here?!?!" She snapped.

"We could ask the same thing of you!" Odd retorted.

A small smile played on Eve's lips, and her eyes returned to green. "You're an Odd one, I'll give you that. What's your name?"

"Odd, of course." He replied. "And that's Jeremy," Jeremy smiled. "Yumi," Yumi shrugged. "Ulrich," Ulrich blushed. "And Aelita." Aelita waved.

Eve addressed each of them in turn with a nod of her head.

"Eve, how did you get into Lyoko?" Jeremy asked her, at the same time Ulrich queried: "Why were there two key cards on the screen?"

"Yes, and why did they look exactly the same?" Aelita asked.

"Where is the other girl?" Yumi wondered.

"And how did you deactivate the tower?" Odd asked her.

Eve's eyes turned red, as she snapped: "This is why I didn't want anybody else to know! I'll answer Jeremy's question, but that's it!"

She sighed, and her eyes turned green once more. "Now, I have known about Lyoko for, well, years. I didn't know that anybody else knew about it. It was an accident when I first found it but, believe me, every other time I've gone there has been no mistake!"

"That makes…sense…" Odd blinked.


	6. Of The World

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER SIX

Of The World

ITALLICED TEXT IS EVE, BOLD TEXT IS SOMEBODY ELSE…

_I can't believe it. I just can't._

**What's not to believe?**

_Everything! Do you know who Aelita is?_

**I do. You're right, it's freaky.**

_What are we gonna do?_

**I don't know…Xana is getting stronger.**

_We know that we have to protect Aelita…but If Xana's getting stronger…_

**We can't forget our mission.**

_Our mission?_

**Yeah, I know, crazy shit huh? Us…**

_The daughters of Xana…_

**Heh heh heh…I know. Just call it…**

_Mutiny? Yes, it's mutiny._

**Relax Eve, we'll be fine. We'll beat 'Daddy' and everything on Lyoko will be fine…**

_But what about us on earth?_

**How do you mean?**

_I mean with…oh, never mind…_


	7. This Is Discrimination!

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER SEVEN

This Is Discrimination!

"Bad news you guys." Yumi said the next day, as they sat around the school grounds together.

"Great. _More_ bad news." Said Odd, who had been in a bad mood since yesterday, which was most unlike him.

Yumi gave him a Look, before continuing: "Our band just got accepted into the Battle Of The Bands."

"Why's that bad?" Aelita was surprised. "Isn't that…umm…good?"

"Yeah." Yumi handed her the flyer she had just gotten in the mail. "It is – but we need another band member."

"Huh?" Ulrich looked at her in shock. "Who says? We've got me on the keyboard, you singing, Odd plays the guitar, Aelita has taken over the drumming – and is doing a much better job at it besides…isn't four enough?"

Aelita suddenly shook her head. "Apparently not – we need a fifth member or else we can't participate."

Everybody looked at Jeremy.

"Oh no!" He said, waving his hands around. "There is _no way_ in hell I'm going onstage! I can't play an instrument!"

"You are a very, very good friend, Jeremy." Yumi said sarcastically.

"What about Jim? What happened to him?" Jeremy countered.

"Quit, after what happened with the donuts." Ulrich replied, giving Odd a meaningful Look, which he did his best to just ignore and not return.

"So…what now?" Yumi said, thoughtfully. "Do you guys just wanna hold another audition?"

"Do we have a choice?" Odd snapped.

Everybody just stared at him.

"Whoa! Odd, what's the matter?" Jeremy spoke up. "You're in such a bad mood that you make _Sissy_ look like a saint!"

"He's been this way ever since all that stuff happened with Eve." Ulrich supplied.

Aelita started to giggle.

"What?" Odd asked her, distracted.

"I think you really sorta kinda like her, don't you Odd!" Aelita laughed, and Yumi joined in.

Odd turned about three shades of red.

"Come on, admit it!" Ulrich teased him.

"Oh, _sure_, I _really_ like Eve!" Odd said, with a straight face.

"Really?" Yumi wondered.

Odd held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "Yeah – about _this_ much!"

They all laughed.

_Oh no, not again…_

**They're laughing at us – how mean!**

_They're not laughing at US, they're making fun of ME…I'm the one they don't like…_

**Well…I gotta say, Eve, I don't think that you're doing a very good job of this.**

_How do you mean? I'm getting good grades, and I haven't been thrown out…yet…_

**That's not what I was talking about…he could be ANYWHERE, and we aren't any closer to finding him then we were before this all started!**

_So…what do you think we should do?_

**I think you should let me take the wheel for awhile.**

_No! No, no, no, no! I am NOT going to take a backseat with all that's happening! I've only JUST managed to slot into this place!_

**Calm down, don't have another little hissy fit.**

_That was YOU._

**So? Look, why don't we take it in turns. It will be more productive that way – we'll each get a chance to have a look around, instead of me just coming through SOMETIMES…**

_Oh………alright then, sis, I suppose if you think it will help…_

**Oh, it WILL.**

_But I will be sitting through all of the classes – you can have the rest of the shifts!_

**Fine with me. … Ooh, look, we're not in class at the moment! You know what THAT mean…**

_Just behave yourself, okay?_

**I always do…**

_Not…_

"Hmm? What's this?" Eve said to herself, as she walked past a bulletin board and saw a flyer covering up all the other ones. She took a look at it with her blood-coloured eyes.

"I didn't know they had a band…" She mused. "Hey…wait a minute!"

_Music…_

"That memory…" Eve leaned back against the wall, feeling strange all of a sudden. "What did he say about it?"

_Music is…my life…_

"Yes…" Eve straightened up, and glanced back at the poster, before turning around and walking down the hallway, past Ulrich whom she didn't even notice.

"Okay, _next_!" Yumi called.

"You've put crosses next to all the names." Ulrich whispered to Odd. "How do you expect to find somebody if you keep saying no all the time?"

"Ulrich, I admit that I may be a little bit harsh when it comes to this band," Odd told him. "But I am NOT performing alongside a _kazoo_!"

"Or a triangle." Aelita added in a whisper.

"Well, it could always be worse." Odd muttered.

"Next!" Yumi called out again.

"How so?" Jeremy was writing up an English assignment and didn't even look up as he spoke.

"It could be Eve." Odd replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Odd!" Aelita reprimanded. "That's not very nice."

"Next?" Yumi looked towards the doorway.

"He's got a point, though." Ulrich said. "I saw Eve looking at the poster we put up. If she and Odd were in the same room together for two long, then it'd be WWII!"

Odd glared at him.

"_I said next_!" Yumi yelled, making the other four jump.

"Alright! Alright, already! I'm here!" Somebody angrily replied and, wouldn't you know it, Eve strolled in through the doorway.

"NNNOOO!!!" Odd howled.

The others glared at him.

Eve put her hands on her hips. "Think your little band is too good for me, is that it, Della Robbia?" She snapped.

'Yikes!' Aelita thought to herself. 'She's different…wait…' Aelita peered closely at Eve. 'Her eyes…'

"Don't mind Odd, he's just…_harsh_." Ulrich glared at Odd again, before attempting a smile at Eve. "So, go ahead…hey, wait a minute, where's your instrument?"

"I sing." She replied, a little shyly.

"Well, goodbye then!" Odd told her.

"Wait! How come?" She cried.

"Because we are decidedly _not_ looking for another singer!" Odd declared. It was true. He'd just decided it that very second.

But, he was happy; the others appeared to be on his side this time around.

"We've already got a good singer." Ulrich said to Eve.

"We don't really want two, no offence." Yumi added.

"And even if we did, it wouldn't be you." Odd finished, folding his arms across his chest. "We'd rather have an obo!"

"Odd!" Aelita cried, as Eve's eyes softened to tear-filled green ones, and she turned and fled from the room. "Eve! Wait!"

The door slammed shut behind Eve, and Aelita sighed and closed her eyes for a second, unable to forget the hurt look in Eve's own ones.

Five minutes later, Jeremy's computer signalled an activated tower.

"Let's just hope that little Miss. Paleshines doesn't get there before us!" Odd said, as they ran towards the factory.

"Don't worry…" Aelita was worried. "I get the feeling she won't want _anyone_ to get there…"

"THAT WAS SO UNFAIR! IT WAS DISCRIMINATION!"

Eve slammed a hand against the wall of the empty music room.

_Yeah, but you didn't have to do what you just did._

"Umm, yeah, I _did_! That Della Robbia was so unfair!"

_He just wants what's best for the band…_

**Which is us!**

_Not talking anymore?_

**I'm too pissed off! This is our ONE chance to get even with Xana – and those guys ruin it all!**

_Sis…ohhh…look, what Odd said…he didn't…none of them know…_

**Face it Eve, they're not like us! We're not like them! We're…not even real…**

_I know…oh God, I know…_


	8. The Simplest Plan Of All

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER EIGHT

The Simplest Plan Of All

"Whew, was that _ever_ hard!" Ulrich said, as they walked back into the school, as it started to rain. "We almost didn't make it that time."

"I'll say." Yumi agreed, squeezing the water out of her hair as they stepped inside. "I've never seen one of Xana's monsters move that fast. What was that thing?"

"Here, I've got it." Jeremy said, holding up his lap top computer. "Take a look."

They all crowded around.

"That's it, that's the thing that almost beat us!" Odd declared.

It was completely white, with the resemblance of a giant squid. As they watched, it turned different shades of blue, yellow, green and, finally, red.

"That's it, that's what it was like when it attacked us!" Yumi pointed out.

"It's called a Woek." Jeremy told them. "It feeds off of the different feelings of whoever controls it. Red is for anger."

"Then whoever was controlling it must've been _really_ pissed off, because it was _bright_ red." Ulrich remembered. "And I'm not surprised, after what happened before…"

"What do you mean?" Odd asked him. "It was Xana, wasn't it?"

Aelita and Ulrich exchanged a glance.

"What?" Yumi asked them. "You two are hiding something, aren't you?"

"Yumi, this is gonna sound really crazy," Aelita muttered. "But…"

"We're pretty sure it was Eve." Ulrich spoke up.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!!!???" Odd cried.

"Are you serious?" Jeremy demanded.

Yumi looked like Ulrich had just spoken to her in Sanskrit!

"Listen guys, I mean it." Ulrich stared out the window, at the pouring rain. "Aelita has something to say."

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure." Aelita spoke up. "I think that Eve is just like me – of Lyoko."

"But…you're not, remember?" Yumi said. "You came from earth."

"Yes, but I lived in Lyoko for a very long time." Aelita replied. "And I think Eve has as well, or she was created there."

"You mean…she might not even be real?" Odd looked strangely pale.

"Yes." Aelita nodded, not noticing Odd's whiteness, but Ulrich did.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"Fine, just…fine…" Odd replied.

"So," Jeremy spoke up. "The question now is this – is Eve a threat or not?"

"Is she the only one we need to worry about?" Yumi supplied.

"Does she know that we know?" Ulrich added.

"Should we let her join the band?" Aelita finished.

"What?" Odd gasped. "Aelita! No!"

"Think about it for a second, Odd." Aelita turned to him, with sparkling eyes. "Being in the band with her gives us an excuse to hang out with her. We'll have the chance to study her, and find out the answers to our questions! We can even keep an eye on her in regards to Lyoko and Xana!"

The others were all nodding in agreement.

Odd hated it when Aelita was right about these things, and everyone else agreed with her.

"Plus," Yumi added, slyly. "It gives me a chance to play _match-maker_ with you and Eve!"

"Just like he's doing with you and Ulrich?" Aelita pointed out.

"But isn't that what _you've_ been doing with Aelita and Jeremy?" Odd asked Ulrich.

Everybody was blushing.

Their first order of business was to find Eve and tell her the good news – that she'd made the band.

They looked all over the school, before finally resorting to the music room.

By then, the rain had turned into an electrical storm.

"This is the last place I'm looking before I say no again!" Odd declared, as Yumi opened the door.

Somebody was in the room, with their back to them and a familiar-looking purple electric guitar.

"Is that Eve?" Aelita whispered to Ulrich, who shrugged.

"What's she doing?" Jeremy muttered.

"She's got my guitar!" Odd realised, and Jeremy and Ulrich had to hold him back.

Eve suddenly started to play the guitar.

"_Whoa_!" Yumi and Aelita said at the same time.

Ulrich and Jeremy stared at Eve in awe, but nobody was more impressed then Odd.

Eve was playing the song _Downfall_, by Matchbox 20 – and then she started to sing. And she was _really_, _really good_…

"Come on and lay it down! I've always been with you, here and now! Give all that's within, you'll be my saviour – and I'll be your downfall…"

Her voice carried above the electric guitar (she wasn't playing _that_ loudly) and it was clear, strong and just as good as Yumi's – almost as good as Rob Thomas'! (Except, of course, Eve was a girl…)

Then, she switched songs after the chorus and played _Land Of Confusion_, by Genesis/Disturbed, only she was playing (and singing) the metal version.

"Well, see ya!" Odd turned around.

Yumi convinced him to stay.

"We don't _do_ metal!" Odd hissed at her.

"It's not _that_ bad…" Aelita whispered.

Eve was in the middle of _The Worm And The Bird_ by The Used, when the lights went out. The power had gone out.

"A black-out?" Eve's voice piped up. "Oh well…"

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy's eyes all opened wide in shock, as blue and white electricity began to glow around Eve's hands, providing fuel for the guitar to work!

"All alone he turns to stone! Holding his breath half to death! Terrified of what's inside to, save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird!" Eve sung, as the electricity grew around her.

"How's…how's she doing that?" Yumi gasped.

Finally, Eve sung _Weight Of The World_, by Evanesence.

"Feels like the weight of the world…like all my screaming has gone, unheard…" Eve was singing really low, when suddenly she switched to high. "Freefall…freefall…all through life…if you love me! Then let go, of me! I won't be held down…be who I used to be! She's nothing to me!"

Eve finished singing and, just as she did, the power came back on.

Eve turned around.

The five standing in the doorway stared at Eve. Eve stared back at them. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved.

At last, Eve lifted the guitar and its strap off of her body, and put it back in its case.

"You left it in here." She said to Odd over her shoulder by way of explanation to his unasked question.

Odd didn't want to find out how she knew it was his.

"I play some metal." Eve said, zipping up the guitar case, just as Ulrich opened his mouth (and then closed it again when she spoke). "But mostly I play and sing rock-pop and some harder rock, but that's about it."

She walked towards the other door that would lead her out of the classroom.

"Eve! Wait!" Aelita called again.

"What?" Eve turned around, and her eyes switched to green for a second.

"What times are you available for practice?" Aelita smiled at her.

Eve looked very surprised for a second, before she too smiled at Aelita and the others, and said: "I'll let you know." Before exiting the classroom.


	9. Odd Is Shocked

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER NINE

Odd Is Shocked

Eve stood in front of her dressing-table mirror a few mornings later, doing something she hadn't done in a long time.

Eve was putting on lip-gloss.

"For a moment, just a moment, I belong…" Eve sung, as she danced out of her room and into the hallway, where she bumped into Aelita.

"Good morning!" Aelita smiled at her.

"Hi…" Eve smiled back. Aelita was the person who had most made her feel welcome in the band. The two of them had gotten very comfortable talking to each other in the last few days.

"I have great news." Aelita told her. "We've been asked to perform at the Fall Into Fall Dance this weekend."

"The what?"

"It's a dance that's held her annually, apparently." Aelita replied.

"Does everyone go?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What do you wear…what do _we_ wear?" Eve's cool green eyes flashed crimson in a moment of panic.

And Aelita wasn't sure.

"Semi-formal." Claire said that morning. "That means cocktail dresses for the girls and shirts, ties and dress-pants for the boys. _No_ jeans, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'm." The entire student body droned.

"We'll be looking forward to hearing our two bands performing." Claire added, with a little smile.

"Band meeting, right now!" Yumi whispered to Ulrich, as they all filed out of the assembly area, and Yumi ran off the post the news to the other band members.

"I didn't know there was another band." Aelita commented, as she and Jeremy sat around at the table, and the others joined them.

"I did." Ulrich admitted, sliding into his seat next to Yumi. "But…I don't know who's in it."

"I do." Eve spoke up, unexpectedly, her clear green eyes troubled. "They also have five members, and the lead singer is my new not-best-friend, Sissy."

"NOT SISSY!!!" The others yelled, causing everyone to stare at them.

"She deleted all the lyrics I wrote down on my lap top." Eve sounded glum. "So I…"

"Hello, losers!" Sissy appeared out of nowhere, flanked by her two 'friends'. "I heard you had another _loser_ of a singer! I hope you know that _my_ band will be chosen to represent the school in the Battle Of The Bands!"

"I didn't know you could sing, Sissy." Yumi mused.

"I have many hidden talents!" She replied, proudly, and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. "So, Ulrich, who are you going to the dance with?"

"Yumi." He replied, a little too quickly.

Yumi glanced up quickly at him, before replying: "That's…right…"

Sissy looked so disappointed that Eve and Aelita just had to giggle.

Sissy glanced sharply up at them. "You two can't laugh, I bet you don't even have dates yet! Who'd wanna go to a dance with two losers like you?"

Aelita and Eve stopped laughing immediately, and Aelita looked hurt.

Eve's eyes turned red. "Why don't you just go to the dance with one of your _boyfriends_, and leave Aelita and me alone! Besides, Aelita has a date!"

"She does?" Sissy looked interested. "Really? Who is it?" She snickered. "Is it…you?"

Eve stood up so suddenly that everybody looked over to their table again.

"No." Eve said, through gritted teeth, suddenly looking very fierce. "Aelita is going with _Jeremy_!" It was true, too. It was one of the things they'd discussed in the hallway that morning. Jeremy had asked her last night, and she'd accepted.

"And you?" Sissy looked sly. "Who are _you_ going with?"

Eve stared at Sissy with bright red eyes, biting her lip and clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Excuse me." She said, stalking away from the table. "I have to go now."

She practically _ran_ out of the lunch room.

Sissy laughed as she strolled off. "It just proves she's a lesbian-loser with no _real_ friends!"

Ulrich turned angrily to Odd. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we're not you and Yumi!" He replied. "We're _not_ going to that dance together!"

"You could have at least _pretended_, for her sake!" Ulrich was angry at Odd. "You two can't keep fighting!"

"Says who?" Odd turned around to face the window, and saw Eve down in the gardens, in the rain.

She looks so beautiful… Odd thought sullenly. This is really unfair, I don't know why we can't get along…she's the sweetest person in the world…even when she's not…

Turning back around, Odd found his friends suddenly smiling at him.

"What?" He asked them, feeling like he was suddenly going to be lassoed into something tricky again.

"We are going to totally disown you." Yumi said to him.

Odd was shocked.

"Unless," Jeremy added. "You and Eve can become friends by the time of the Battle Of The Bands."

Odd was shocked.

"And your first mission, as Eve's new best friend," Ulrich told him. "Is to invite her to the dance."

Odd was shocked.

"We've all got music class this afternoon." Aelita added. "You can ask her then."

Odd was shocked.

I'm so shocked! I don't even know what I'm gonna be wearing, and now I have to worry if it's gonna clash with somebody else's clothes! And Eve, of all people! – Inner-Odd bursts into tears!


	10. Eve Lends A Hand

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER TEN

Eve Lends A Hand

"She's driving me crazy!" Yumi complained. "I can't stand her!"

She was talking about Sissy, who was hogging the music room to practice with her band, and not letting Yumi and her friends rehearse.

Odd arrived just then. "Hi everyone." He noticed. "Oh…umm…hi, Eve…"

Eve turned to him with calm green eyes, and even smiled at him a little bit. "Hi Odd! You're just in time to see Yumi storm the classroom!"

The others quickly filled Odd in on what was happening.

"Damn her!" He cursed.

"Oh no…" Eve suddenly said. "They're doing _Enter Sandman_, by Metallica. That song takes _five minutes_!"

"Oh…" Everybody else groaned, as Sissy smirked at them from behind the glass window.

"This is one of the only chances we'll have to use this room before the dance." Aelita complained. "And Sissy won't give us a fair chance to even get _in_ there!"

Eve hated seeing Aelita so unhappy, because she knew how Aelita felt to make a good impression on a new school.

Odd watched as Eve looked across the wall. There, on the other side of the door, was fuse box, which connected the main power to the music room.

_If I cut off the power source, Sissy's band won't be able to use their guitars and microphones!_

**Eve! I'm very impressed! You're starting to sound just like me!**

_Hey, she deleted my songs and called me names. Call it 'Loser's Revenge'…_

Eve stood up, and strode over to the fuse box.

She put a hand on it, which was very dangerous in itself!

"Eve! What are you doing?" Yumi cried.

"Ssh!" Eve smiled, and then concentrated. "I have to do this right so that I don't blow up the whole school's power source!" Static electricity crackled around her fingertips.

It travelled up the mainframe of electric power-source, and buzzed and crackled until Sissy let out an outraged yell.

Eve's hand dropped to her side, just as Sissy and her band stormed out of the music room.

"Okay! What did you losers do?" Sissy cried.

"_We_ didn't do anything." Yumi replied, truthfully.

"IT WAS _YOU_ THEN!" Sissy screamed at Eve. "YOU DID THIS!"

That was when they noticed her hair, standing on end.

_Oops…_

"I'M GOING TO GET YOUR BAND _DIS_BANDED!" Sissy shouted.

Eve looked upset, and would've bolted again, if Odd hadn't come up to stand beside her.

"Sissy, you're delusional." Odd said calmly. "Eve's not some kind of a virtual electricity monster, now is she?"

Sissy was seeing red. "What are you, her _bodyguard_ or something? Or maybe you're her _boyfriend_? Are you two going to the dance with each other?"

"Yes." Odd replied, firmly. "Yes we are. And no, in answer to your question, I'm neither one of those things. I'm her _best friend_."

Eve's hand was behind her back, and so only Odd saw when she snapped her fingers, causing a buzz of blue electricity to crackle from her hand and frizz up Sissy's hair even more!

Aelita and Yumi started to laugh, and Ulrich and Jeremy joined in. Odd felt exceptionally proud of his new best friend. Eve just looked confident again!

Sissy stamped her foot, sniffed, and stomped away in a huff, followed by her glowering and leering band-mates, who all sported similar hairstyles.

"Whew, was _she_ ever pissed off." Ulrich said, standing up. "But, at least we can practice now." He added, as he, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita went into the classroom.

"Why won't this microphone work?" They heard Jeremy ask.

Odd stared at Eve.

"What?" she asked him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"The power." He replied. "Are you gonna put it back on for us or what?" And then, remembering his manners, he added: "Please?" This was not going to be easy. Was he just scared of losing all of his friends, or did he really want to make amends with Eve?

Eve smiled. "Sure thing." She put her hand on the switch-box, and the electricity in the room crackled back on.

"AAUURRGGHH!!" Jeremy and Ulrich screamed, as the left-on microphone whined loudly at them.

Eve and Odd laughed.

"You know," Eve said, smiling radiantly at Odd for the first time in…well…ever! "I've never had a friend before – or a _best_ friend who wasn't me."

"You ain't never had a friend like me." Odd assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No…" Eve mused. "And…I don't think I'll ever have _another_ one like you…thanks for inviting me to the dance…and for sticking up for me with Sissy."

"No problem." Odd replied, with a broad grin. "Thanks for getting _rid_ of Sissy!"

They both laughed again.

Inside the classroom, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi exchanged a round of high-fives and low-fives!


	11. Haste To The Dance

CODE LYOKO

CODE LYOKO

Odd Meets His Match

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Haste To The Dance

Everyone was ready for the dance. They had their dresses or tuxes, and Ulrich got a hair-cut (a teacher made him; she even went to the hair-dressers with him and everything). She also made Jeremy buy another suit when his first one suffered an untimely death by subway train and because Yumi accidentally threw it onto the tracks when she was yelling at Ulrich's new hair-cut. Odd was a little bit annoyed because he said Kiwi wanted to come, and Ulrich and Jeremy's new least favourite teacher put her foot down and said that if Kiwi came she'd kick all of them out. Since Eve, Yumi and Aelita _really_ wanted to go Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy decided to behave, but they also shot many murderous glares at the teacher – Claire.

Odd and Eve already didn't like her because of what happened with the free donuts, and she had unfairly given them _all_ detentions because of what happened with Sissy's hair, but even _she_ seemed like a pushover compared to what happened at the dance…

Aelita and Eve were staying at Yumi's that night (with permission and all) and they started getting ready for the seven o'clock dance at about two-thirty.

Aelita and Eve sat on Yumi's bed and talked about everything _but_ Lyoko, and then Yumi came out of her walk-in-robe.

"Wow!" Both Eve and Aelita exclaimed.

Yumi was wearing a sleek and elegant black cocktail dress with cross-ties on the back and a flare at the knees. She looked both cool and a little nervous.

"You really think so?" She asked, smoothing down the dress' skirt. "I mean, it's not what I _usually_ wear, and all, but…"

Aelita started giggling, and walked over to her dress bag. "Well, remember when you took me shopping and I didn't buy anything because I couldn't decide on a dress?"

The other two girls nodded.

Aelita, smiling, held up the dress bag. "Well, I went back and brought one of them." She went into the walk-in-robe and shut the door. "I'll be out in a minute, you two." She called.

(I can't remember, but let's just _pretend_ that Yumi's wardrobe is walk-in and huge).

Yumi glanced at her black shoes with the straps that tied up to her knees. "These are gonna hurt, I should have picked the flats."

Eve had to agree, although her own shoes were no better.

Aelita came out just then, and Yumi and Eve both oohed and aahed in admiration at her selected gown.

Aelita had chosen the better of the two dresses, the baby pink and white ruffled one with tall white gloves. The dress came to her knees, had a v-neck, and she was wearing simple white flats with tiny pink bows.

"I know which one of us _won't_ be needing a wheelchair." Eve commented, glancing at Aelita's footwear.

Aelita and Yumi laughed, then Yumi asked: "Where's your dress?"

"Oh, umm…" Eve picked up an (empty) overnight bag. "In…here…hang on a tic…" She added, dashing into the robe and closing the door.

"A tic?" She heard Aelita say incredulously. "A _tic_?"

"Yes, a _tic_." Yumi replied.

"Isn't that an insect?" Aelita wanted to know.

Yumi sighed.

In the robe, Eve was about to change, when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

**Eve?**

_Yes?_

**Who gets to go to the dance?**

_Me, of course…right?_

**Why you!? You get **_**all**_** the fun, you go to class, what about me?**

_We're performing tonight, I HAVE to be onstage._

**Can't we switch?**

_What about our eyes?_

**The lights will be dark, no one will see!**

…_Wellll…_

_**Please**_**!?**

_Do I have a choice?_

**Can I walk in there?**

_Don't push it, sister. We'll switch just after we arrive, okay?_

**Whatever…**

_Do you remember this dress?_

**I do…that's Mum's dress…you look like her…and so do I!**

_Of COURSE we both do – we're identical!_

**Except for the eyes.**

_Right, except for the eyes._

**And, except that my hair's slightly straighter.**

_Yes, except that my hair's wavier then yours is._

**And, except that **_**I**_** have a better figure then you.**

_And except that you…what!? Hey, YOU take that BACK!_

**Never!**

_Sigh. Why are you like you are?_

**Sigh. Why are you like you are?**

_Stop that!_

**Stop that!**

_Ann!_

**Eve!**

_You're distracting me!_

**Well, hurry up and transform, I'm getting bored! Hurry up! Use the power to choose any outfit you want! Remember Mum's dress!**

_Ann, this isn't a fan fic, you don't need to explain it out-loud._

…**Someday we'll be on the internet…**

_We already have been._

**Touché old lady, touché.**

"Eve's been in there awhile." Aelita commented, just as the door opened, and Eve stepped out.

Both Aelita and Yumi were at a loss for words.

Eve cried: "Oh, I _knew_ it! It's too old-fashioned, isn't it!?"

Yumi managed to shake her head. "No, I'm just surprised it fit in your bag, that's all…"

_If only she knew…_

"Are we ready to go?" Yumi asked, walking gingerly to the door as Eve tentatively put her shoes on.

Aelita checked Yumi's radio-clock. "But, it is only thirty minutes past four o'clock, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Yumi agreed. "But if we don't go now, we'll be late."

"How do you mean?" Eve followed Yumi and Aelita down the stairs.

In the front hall, Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama were standing in front of the door almost blocking it, and both were armed with cameras.

"That's why." Yumi groaned.

"Well, we made it with forty-five minutes to go," Yumi said, as the three girls arrived at the school. "Enough time to check our equipment for tonight's songs."

"Is Sissy's band performing first?" Aelita wanted to know, as they walked up the front steps.

"Unfortunately, yes." Yumi replied. "So, we'll have to be really good to make the crowd forget the first half of torture."

The girls giggled, and made their way into the music room, where Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich were waiting. Odd's mouth had to drop open when he saw Eve.

He wasn't sure how she was going to look standing onstage with an electric guitar, wearing a cream and blue old-fashioned style-dress with a smocked-bodice (what the hell _is_ one of those?) and a pair of brown boots.

And, to be quite frank, he didn't care. To be earnest, he thought she looked great!

MEG: Omigosh! We know her name now – ANN!!


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am not going to have access to an internet for…God knows how long (and I'm sure he does).**

**So, I'll put this on each of my unfinished stories, to let ya'll know, in case I NEVER get onto an internet again (it's possible).**

_ODD MEETS HIS MATCH_

This is currently my oldest unfinished story. I really liked the beginning, but I don't want it to get too complicated.

You may be wondering:

. Why do Eve and Ann share the same body outside of Lyoko?

. Who are they looking for? (They're looking for someone!)

. Will Odd get together with Eve or Ann?

. How can the two girls deactivate towers like Aelita can?

. Will the Lyoko warriors ever go to Lyoko with the twins?

This is my only Code Lyoko fic. Maybe one day I'll write more.


End file.
